devilcarnationfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Bael
Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Adam is a master hand-to-hand combatant, having practiced martial arts for a long time. He is able to overwhelm and knock down many devils from the Old Satan Faction that consist of middle and higher classes of devils. He also has demonstrated to easily knocking down Hercules in one normal punch using just a small bit of force. When combined with his Nemu Rex Tyranno Imperial Dictator, Adam skills allow him to fight and easily overwhelm the 3rd ranked Bedeze Abaddon. Immense Strength: Adam's physical prowess is his greatest weapon. Adam has shown time and time again that he could break even the hardest defence simply using the pure power of his fist. During his fight with Arthur Pendragon, Elly Quin and Mach Archlogia, Adam's power, used with Touki, increased to the point that he was able to create a massive earthquake that devastated the entire field of the Rating Game. In fact, during his fight against Hercules, he was able to destroy a building simply with the aftershock from his punch. Immense Durability: Adam's greatest feature, his durability that greatly surpasses that of common sense. Due to him not inheriting the Bael's Principal of Damnation, Adam has trained his body to the extreme, gaining a body with extraordinary durability. He was able to take on Mach's Sylph Magic, Durandal's Holy wave and Hercules's Scale Mail head on with only minor injuries. Adam has managed to survive being brutally crushed by Grendel even after receiving holy fire attacks from Walburga. In his battle with Bedeze Abaddon, Adam could withstand the full force of his own punches enhanced by Dictator's Nemu's Scale Mail that were redirected at him with the Power of Hole, also managing to endure the extremely painful side effects of the Breakdown the Beast that caused him to bleed profusely despite being already badly injured. Shortly afterward, he had already recovered enough to assist V'' to battle against Trihexa. '''Immense Speed': Due to his extreme training, Adam has attained God-like speed that is equivalent if not faster than that of Arthur Pendragon. Touki: The years of intense training done by Adam have allowed him to gain control of his base of life, granting him an enormous amount of Touki to further strengthen his power. When Adam uses his Touki, his speed, power and defense increase drastically. In fact, his life force is so powerful that even after his right hand was cut down by Durandal, it remained instead of vanishing like it would have for an ordinary Devil. Due to his immense life force, Adam can use Breakdown the Beast for a short period of time without it actually endangering his life. Lion Tamer: While Adam has not shown it, he attributes Nemu being tamed due to the ability of the Vapula clan from which his mother, Misla Bael, came from. Flight: Being a Superior-Class Devil, Adam can fly using his 6 wings. Equipment Dictator's Nemu: One of the 15 First Gen Longinus, Dictator's Nemu takes the form of a great battle axe that resides the spirit of a Nemean Lion named Nemu, although the spirit is able to materialize itself taking the form of a huge golden lion. While Adam is not the official wielder of the Dictator's Nemu, Adam can combine with Nemu to use its Scale Mail. * Nemu Rex Tyranno: The Scale Mail of Adam Bael, it is a sub-species that creates a Golden Lion Armor and allows him to use the lion's powers through his fists to further augment his power. When Adam used it, along with his Touki, his strength increased so much that he was able to fight on par with Uma Jyuroda and his Rising Cardinal King during the final match of the Rating Game. * Nemu Rex Tyranno Imperial Dictator: This is Dictators Nemu's Breakdown the Beast, its version of the Dragons Festival. In this form, Adam's armor changes color to crimson and gold. It possesses immense power, allowing Adam to easily overwhelm the 3rd ranked Bedeze Abaddon, a Satan-Class Devil. However, the time he can sustain this form is very short. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devils Category:King Piece Category:Bael House Category:V Category:Ryu Academy